Introduction to my version to Legend of Korra
by Black-Shadow18
Summary: I have started work on creating a new version Legend of Korra, new faces, new situations and more the way I think Book One: Air should have played out.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hi there everyone, so for the sake of saving some time I`m going to cut to the chase with what I`m planning for my account on Fanfiction.

This is my first ever story that I`m planning to post online and I really hope that you all will love it, this is going to be my own version of Avatar: the legend of Korra (Best show on earth), based on book one, Air.

Now I have to write this introduction because there are a lot of large changes to my version so it might be a little tricky to make some sense on how it plays out

However, I`m glad to say that these many changes all originate from three main sources.

A new colt of people that correspond to the original LOK story line,

A new main character that we will be hearing a lot of in this new story line of LOK (a new member to Team Avatar).

The story line of this new character that wraps in with Korra`s which allows me to write about they fight alongside each other. This is my story on how two very different people learn to help each other to for fill there purposes in their lives.

Now I`m really sorry to say this, and don't hate me for this but I`m afraid that there is no Makorra in my story. There might be the odd hints of Makorra trying to start but sorry that`s not going to happen. In my version Korra goes on to have a healthy relationship with someone else while Mako stays with Asami, but don't worry there`s still a lot of love in this story that I`m sure will still be able touch all you Makorra fans. However I think it`s fair to warn you now that my story overall will be rated Heavy T maybe M for graphic description, violent situations, strong language in some scenes, intimacy and sexual situations so kiddies and those with a sensitive brain. You have been warned

I will be sending out a couple of more intros to fully explain the three main sources of my stories changes so when I do start sending out the story it will help make better sense of it but feel free to ask any questions on it but don't be too harsh, this is my first story that I plan to publish.

Hopefully you will like it though and I might think of sending out some of my rough copy pieces of work recreated as short stories to explain the every life of Team Avatar and this new face they encounter, these will usually still maintain the same rating as the main story.

Any way I will be getting on with the rest of my work now and I will get back to you very soon and I hope to be reading your comments and reviews on my version of LOK.


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing the Colt

Introducing the colt

Hello there again my fellow Fanfiction readers, so if you read my last intro I said that I was going to be publishing a story of how I wanted LOK: book one: Air to play out, and end.

I also said that I would have to post up a couple of new intros to explain some of the major changes that I had made to the original storyline, so will get straight to the point of this one and explain to you about the first major change, The Colt.

In Republic City, Benders and Non-Benders aren`t the only people walk this city's streets, they have been called many things over the thousands of years of their existence, killers, monsters, terrorists, demons, but the most common name of all that lead to the birth their colt were, **Black Angels**.

Black Angels areBenders who are possessed by Dark Spirits, these spirits dramatically amplify curtain, and specific characteristics of these people based on their gender, personality, attitude and most importantly type of bending. The most common, but weakest example of a Black Angel would be a Bender with a questionably unnatural amount of human strength, coupled up with extreme free-running skills that over pass anyone else's and no coherent fear of death, other characteristics and abilities may vary on the overall human capabilities of the Black Angel during their early years of development, (Ages 3-5). The more physically fit the Angel is during their younger years, more powerful and deadly the Angel will become once they reach the age of about 12 when their spiritual side kicks in.

The spiritual side of Black Angels are both dark and dangerous, even for the Angel them self if they fail to maintain control of it. This is one of the main characteristics for Black Angels because all their dark, devious and lethal personalities all originate from their spirit. However there is a reason that the Black Angels couldn`t just walk the streets of Republic City freely, the spirit also makes a few changes to their physical appearance, the common signs that give away that a Bender is a Black Angel are pale gray skin, dull and lifeless eyes, a habit to maintain a strong nightlife and stay out of the light for long periods of time, but the most famous sign of them all were their blot black tribal tattoo`s that covered over half their bodies. These are no ordinary tattoo`s that are not made of ink, they're obtained on birth and are made of their blood that runs just beneath the surface of the Angels super-tough skin.

These markings were dependant on what type of bending, and spirit the Angel was in possession of, but the symbol that indicates what kind of Bender they are would always be located on the back of their neck. The Black Angels bending was just as big a giveaway as their markings, whenever an Angel used their bending the element would turn **Black**

E.g. Black water

Black earth

And Black fire

Airbending Black Angels were gifted with wings allowing them to fly, but all this power came with a price.

Their biggest give away and this made it very easy for Benders and Non-benders to isolate and focus on maintaining a grip on the Back Angels so that no serious damage could be inflicted on Republic City by them.

But then one day that all changed for the worst for Republic City, by pushing the Black Angels around too far, too many times they soon began to learn how to take better control of their spirits adaptive capabilities and adapt to their changing world until they began to slowly blend into the public and out of sight in broad daylight. Their skin and eyes started to brighten in colour making them look more lively and less darkening and intimidating, then came the shocking discovery to the public of Republic City when they found out that the Black Angels had learned how to make the blood of their tribal tattoo`s sink into their skin until they were no longer visible

Now the Black Angels had become the best camouflaged men and women on the planet, they could now walk the streets of the City as harmless Non-benders, in the open, at any time without being seen, they had now become Republic City`s worst nightmare.

This chain of adaptive changes that had occurred to the Black Angels is what leads to the birth of **Black Wing** a notorious and well connected crime family of Black Angels that practically ran the City at night, this family of villains involved some of the most dangerous, ruthless, violent and brutal Black Angels the world had to offer, no one would dare cross any of them making them the most dangerous crime family in a matter of days.

They would have been a huge threat to Korra if they found out who she was, but fortunately for her Black Wing had a bigger problem at that point in time to worry about her.

Not all Black Angels were born evil; some had managed to learn how to use their dark side as a motive to take control of themselves, to live a better life. And one Angel did this better than any other, breaking free from his spirits demonic grip he had become both Republic City's first, and last chance to stop Black Wing, before they torn it apart.

So there you have it, a race of spiritually possessed Benders that over time adapted into the ultimate self disguising criminals that run the City`s underworld. I still have one last intro to make before I can start the story but I`m sure it will make better sense of it

Hope you`re still interested in what I`m planning and I will have the last intro published in less than a week. See you soon


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing DeSantis

Introduction for the new face

**Hey there my Fanfiction friends, so I`ve seen that things have been going well with my currently published intros, and that`s great news considering that their only to give some explanation and a small taste of what I`ve got planned.**

**Anyway this is it my friends, the final and most important intro before the real work starts, the one that introduces the new arrival for Team Avatar, the new face that will keep you reading on the edge of the screen, my new character Chris DeSantis.**

DeSantis is a Non-Bender from the Western Fire Kingdom, he was kind, hard working and strong willed boy lived and worked on a peaceful farmland with his parents and his older brother Alex DeSantis, who was also a Non-Bender. Although they never had much Chris loved his perfect life with his family, but he couldn`t help but always wonder what the world outside his homeland would be like.

But one day things took a turn for the worst for Chris and his family, during the early years of his childhood the Black Angel crime family know as Black Wing (As explained in Chapter 2) were heavily active around his family's home village, with the population of Black Angels on the rise and Black Wing growing stronger and more deadly by the day, crime rates and violent turf wars between Black Wing and rival triads quickly spiralled out of control.

In a desperate attempt to try and stop this madness and thin down the Black Angels population the Benders and Non-Benders of the world were forced to resort to the most extreme and brutal method imaginable, The Purge.

This was worldwide extermination program where all Black Angels were hunted down like animals and cut down, Chris`s mother and father were falsely accused as Black Angels and were brutally slaughtered in their own home, right in front him and his brother.

Their perfect life crumbled and fell before burning to the ground in ashes, just like their parents. Driven from their home by nightmares and with nowhere else to go the nine and eight year old brothers soon began to lose hope in ever making it through their pain and torment, but one day they got lucky when Zukav Blackwell, the current leader of Black Wing saw something in the two brothers and graciously took them off the streets and under his arm. Zukav treated Chris and Alex like his son Marcus Blackwell, providing and caring for the two brothers until they reached thirteen and fourteen when Zukav brought them into Black Wings family.

But something wasn't right to the DeSantis brothers, they might still be young but they're not stupid, as their work with Black Wing intensified so did the Mobs trust in them, but they still couldn`t figure out the one question they wanted answered, why was Black Wing being so kind to them after all they were the ones that started the Purge by getting too out of control.

As they delved deeper into Black Wings family business a gruelling rumour started to brew, a rumour about their past, about their parents. Using Black Wings trust as a weapon to their advantage Chris and Alex began sneaking through Zukav`s personal plans with the Mob, that`s when they made a shocking discovery, the accusations against their mother and father weren`t just false, they were planned.

Disgusted by how they had trusted these monsters Chris and his brother planned to turn the tables on Black Wing, and end what they started. The two brothers began conspiring against Black Wing and plotting on how to make them pay for their mistake, but soon suspicions started to rise and they were sinking deeper in with the sharks. To throw the Mob off their plan Chris made a noble sacrifice to their brotherhood, he had to vanish existence. For the next four years Chris and Alex remained separated and only spoke though letters, but there distraction had played a success and at the cost of living apart they had managed to trick Black Wing into believing that Chris DeSantis had died by burning to death in a brutal car crash up in the winding mountain roads while trying to escape from a triad.

Chris moved to Republic City not long after faking his crash, and while his brother continued to both work for and spy on Black to put their plan together, Chris began to start training for the plot he and his brother planned to inflict on Black Wing, he took up cage fighting as a hobby and thanks to his recent training with the Mob he excelled to become a lethal weapon in the ring he was unbeatable, unbreakable and unstoppable, Chris met Mako and Bolin three years into his secret training, the fire ferret brothers were looking for a new team member to participate in a new sport that was being introduced to pro-bending, steel wielding.

This allows Non-Benders to take part in the tournaments by fighting in the tie-breakers, with an arsenal of close range weapons at their disposal. Accepting the offer to play for the ferrets Chris soon starts a strong brother-like connection between him Mako and Bolin and went on to be Republic City`s most successful and famous steel wielder, his deadly reputation ran by the word that he fought using a Black and Red sword that was forged from the fire benders of his homeland, that was rumoured to be both fast as lightning, and indestructible.

This sword was his own, made for him by request of his father; it would not just be what reminds him of his parents, but the one he planned to use to strike the final blow against Black Wing.

Chris and Korra`s paths had crossed once or twice early on through their story without them knowing who each other was, it wasn`t until Korra snuck into the pro-bending arena and met DeSantis again while he was waiting for a tie-breaker to fight that she found out who he was.

As the friendship between the Avatar and the fire ferrets grew stronger by the day so did the feelings, but when the Equalists started to rise Chris began focusing more on his training that wanting to help Korra which started to build up some hostile attitudes between the two hot headed teenagers.

The attitudes between Chris and Korra soon made them unstable and snappy with the others, but when DeSantis was quick to care for and comfort her when he found out that she was still terrified about being ambushed by Amon, the walls of their hostile attitudes were quickly torn down, this made Korra realise that Chris had some feelings for her that he had been suppressing.

The member to team Avatar fought alongside with his new friends, sending out a message to Amon that there are Non-benders that are more than willing to fight back against the revelation. The group of friends quest continues on for a while until one day Chris`s brother arrived in Republic City, it was time, Black Wing was about to meet its judgment day.

But before they could leave to finish their business with their enemy, there was something Chris had to tell his brother. Over the time he spent fighting the Equalists something happened, something that uncovered a dark secret about them that would shock the world, and although Korra still trusted Chris the reality of her discovery about him was set to change everything he had stood for in Republic City.

Turned out that even after everything that Chris had said about him and Alex, the truth was that

The DeSantis brothers,

Were far more than they were proclaimed to be.

**There we are my friends, the final intro to publish. I will be starting work on the real story as soon as this is published, now just to make things straight here DeSantis was actually an old character to some of my old school work stories and I thought he was perfect for this kind of background life, he will be introduced into the story quite early but only once or twice until his story with Korra starts to unfold I want to try and get the best out of both Chris and Korra`s stories. The first chapter of the main story will be published as a new story all together so the chapters don't get mixed with this one so keep an eye out for that.**

**Anyway I will be getting on with the main story and I hope to hear your comments. Until then, I`ll see you soon.**


End file.
